


A LAMP at an Amusement Park

by hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Human AU, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty/pseuds/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty
Summary: During a discussion on everyone’s favorite amusement park ride, Virgil reveals he’s never been to one.Roman has a surprise for his boyfriends and it gets better with this new information.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A LAMP at an Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 829
> 
> Comments are appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> Enjoy!

They were just talking when the topic of amusement park rides came up. Patton’s favorite is and will always be the carousel, Roman likes the roller coasters, and Logan prefers the calm of a performance. Though, the conversation quickly came to a halt when they learn some shocking information.

“You’ve never been to an amusement park?” Roman screeches from his spot on the couch while flailing his arms for emphasis, resulting in Logan narrowly dogging getting smacked in the face.

“Our family just never had the time for it,” Virgil responded back, “And besides, they never looked that appealing anyway, therefore a waste of time .”

The two started to bicker about the situation, though stayed quite as Patton was starting to fall asleep on Virgil. Logan eventually had to step in when they started to get louder, causing Patton to begin to stir a bit.

“Let’s put this situation to rest for now and go to bed.”

Roman and Virgil then took notice of how Patton was starting to wake up. They nodded and Roman turned off the lights, and, after some goodnight kisses, went to bed.

The next day, Roman got everyone up early without giving a real reason as to why. Logan was not happy but still got up, Patton was a little less compliant but eventually did and got some coffee to help wake up. Virgil?… No.

“Come on, V. You need to get up.” Roman wined from the kitchen where he was making food. Virgil just groaned in response and flipped over to his other side.

“Why do we have to get up at this time?” Logan inquired while drinking his coffee. Patton just nodded his head in agreement, still not fully awake.

“It’s a surprise! Now, get up or I’m going to leave you here.” That got another groan from the lump on the floor, but this time the lump got up and went straight towards the coffee machine.

Patton gave a small cheer, then promptly fell off of his hand and hit the counter. Logan gave a small sigh and made sure that Patton was okay while Virgil sipped his freshly brewed coffee, not caring it was scalding his mouth. It didn’t take long for him to wake up after that and he went to check on Patton as well, who fell asleep after hitting the counter. ‘ _How does one even do that?_ ’ They eventually got him to wake up and drink the rest of the barely touched coffee, after that he was the peppy person they all knew and loved. They all soon finished up getting ready and piled into Roman’s truck.

“Why can’t you just tell us where we’re going?” Virgil all but yelled from the back seat, Logan trying to calm him by comfortingly rubbing his arm.

Roman just smirked and continued to drive while Patton bounced in the front seat. He soon calmed down a bit, though, after the drive continued for a while. Eventually, the truck slowed to a stop and everyone looked out the window, aaaand promptly covered ears to block out Patton’s screeching.

Roman took them all to an amusement park.

‘ _How did Roman get the tickets so quick? Did he do something illegal? If so, what could it have been? Are they currentlydrivingwitha-_ ’ Virgil’s spiral was cut off quickly by Roman’s voice.

“I’ve been planning this trip for a while. It’s better now that I’ve learned that J.Delightful over here has never been to one.” Patton was ecstatic that Virgil got to have a first time experience at an amusement park with them.

They all walked into the park shortly after getting their tickets checked, Roman with a small smirk while watching Patton basically vibrate out of excitement. They spent a few minutes just trying to figure out what to do first, Logan wanted to start off with something quiet, Roman wanted to do something to pump the adrenaline, Patton didn’t really care as long as they got to spend time, and Virgil was too busy being an anxious mess over the possibilities of something bad happening. Though, in the end, they ended up following Roman’s lead and go on some coasters.

That did not help Virgil’s anxiety, but he still went along.

They ended up having to wait for a bit, but to Virgil, it went by QUICK. By the time they got to the front, Virgil was a shaking mess. Each one of them gave him a reassuring squeeze, and a hug in Patton’s case, before each getting on the ride. On the coaster, Virgil just froze with wide eyes the entire time while Logan was snickering at him the entire time. Afterward, though, he did laugh a bit at the photo that was taken on the ride and said he enjoyed it.

The rest of the day went by in a blur of fun and excitement, ending with kisses on the Ferris wheel.

Maybe amusement parks weren’t a waste of time.


End file.
